


Under the Sky

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Harry confesses to Hermione under a vast expanse of stars, only to discover that his feelings might be returned after all.Takes place in book 7 outside the tent after Ron leaves and Harry and Hermione have a dance.





	

When they danced, Harry realized. 

 

The sky, moon-glazed and inky black, electrified Hermione’s creamy skin and the scatter of freckles across her nose. Her deep eyes twinkled, reflecting the stars that were all too gleaming; however compared to Hermione they were simply dull complications of nature. A playful smile graced her soft lips as Harry placed a hand around her waist, and suddenly something in his absurd life made sense to him. 

 

“Hermione...erm. You look really nice,” Harry muttered rather awkwardly, staring down at his tired, blistered feet. Hermione laughed, a symphony of birds and bells any everything beautiful, shaking her head. 

 

“You're ridiculous, Harry!” 

 

“Hey! Its true!” 

 

Hermione’s laughter came to a halt and Harry looked upwards just in time to catch a glimpse of the sudden flush on Hermione’s cheekbones. 

 

“O-oh,” She stammered. “You're serious. Well, um, thank you. You also look...nice.”

 

Harry chuckled nervously at that. He wondered if Hermione actually thought so or if the dreamy moonlight was altering her perception. 

 

The two stood in a tense silence packed with unimaginable depth and listened to the wind in the trees. 

 

“Hermione,” Harry whispered, afraid of disrupting this tranquility. 

 

“Yes?” Hermione replied, tone also hushed. 

 

“I...I know you're upset right now and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of that, but you look so beautiful and it just feels like the right time to tell you--” 

 

“You oaf!” Hermione said rather fondly. And then she was pulling Harry towards her by the collar of his sweatshirt and her warm mouth was on his. Her lips were feather plush, pink and petite--everything Harry had imagined. She smelled of her magical cleaning charm, which she had created herself, and the scent was so uniquely Hermione that Harry suddenly felt drunk.

 

“Woah,” Harry said stupidly as Hermione mused a gentle hand through his tangled hair. “I didn't know that you...well, I thought that you and Ron…”

 

Hermione was grinning widely, eyelashes leaving shadows against her pink cheeks. “Ron? No, Harry! You. Always you. I’ve had a ginormous crush on you since the day I met you and Ron in the train compartment.”  
“What? Really?” 

 

Hermione swatted Harry’s shoulder playfully, hand lingering just a little too long on his bicep. “Don't be daft. Well what are you waiting for? You can keep kissing me, you know.” 

 

Harry eagerly obliged, pressing a desperate kiss against her lips and whisking her away into eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote a straight fic! I've always shipped this and was randomly inspired in bed a few nights ago. I apoloze for the short length, this was the first hetero fic I've posted and I'm kinda testing the waters. REMEMBER! If you have any fic prompts you would like me to write, any HP pairing, please leave a comment or email me at heyhowareyouimgood@gmail.com. I would be happy to oblige.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!! I love love love comments!!! Have a great day!  
> \-- femmefatales


End file.
